


Vampire Spouses

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon's charred spirit never seemed to bother Charles Croydon.





	Vampire Spouses

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon's charred spirit never seemed to bother Charles Croydon. He frowned with her. He was willing to wrap his arms around the spirit. His grief. Charles was more than happy to suffer with his vampire bride's spirit. He continued to embrace her. His sadness. Charles Croydon never released Sarah.

 

THE END


End file.
